megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Chihiro Fushimi
Chihiro Fushimi is a character from Persona 3. She was a sophomore at Gekkoukan High, one year below the protagonist, and takes the role of the treasurer in the Student Council Club. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Supporting Character; Justice Social Link *''Persona 3 Portable: Minor character **Persona 3 (Manga): Supporting Character; Justice Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Cameo **''Persona 4 The Animation: Cameo Design Chihiro has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wears black glasses. At school she wears the standard Gekkoukan school uniform. On the weekends, she wears a white turtleneck with a tan brown short sweater jacket, long white skirt, long white stockings, and black slippers. Two years later, when she is a senior, her appearance is the same but she is more mature and has become an elegant young woman, and her hair color turns more into a bit lighter brown. In ''Persona 4 The Animation, her hair color is changed to auburn, and her eyes are dark brown. Chihiro's design stems from the rejected, original concept for Fuuka Yamagishi.http://www.atlusnet.jp/topic/detail/207 Profile ''Persona 3'' The treasurer for the student council. Chihiro is a very shy individual, she is not comfortable around men and has trouble standing up for herself. Due to this, she often has trouble expressing herself to others. It's implied in the game that the Protagonist is the first person she began developing a bond with. Through her Social Link with the protagonist, she eventually gets over her fear of men and even becomes very attentive to the protagonist. Chihiro is one of the girls whom the Main Character can date. One important plot point in her Social Link revolves around the accusation against her concerning missing money. Being the treasurer, she's the primary suspect. Over the course of the social link, she grows more confident in herself, and confronts the teacher over the matter (it turns out to be an accident on his part.) Contrary to her shy personality, she has a tendency to make angry outbursts when pushed too far. As the story with her unfolds, it is revealed that her family is quite poor. She is also a fan of Shojo Manga. Her Arcana is Justice. Her final Social Link Persona is Melchizedek, the righteous king. ''Portable'' Chihiro has the same role as before if the male protagonist is chosen. However, if the player chooses to play as the female protagonist, her role as the Justice Arcana Social Link will be replaced by Ken Amada and she will only make a token appearance in Hidetoshi Odagiri's social link. ''Persona 4'' Set over a year after the events of Persona 3, Chihiro appears when Persona 4's protagonist and his school come to visit Gekkoukan High School during their school vacation. Chihiro, in Persona 4 appears to be a confident, elegant young woman after the events of Persona 3, and in there reveals that she took the role of the president in the Student Council. During Chihiro's introduction and welcoming the students of Yasogami High School, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi were immediately attracted by her beauty, while Chie Satonaka laments that Chihiro beats her in all feminine traits. Despite her confident and inspiring speech, Chihiro appears to be somewhat forgettable similar to her past, and loses the others' attention quickly. While the others are impressed by Chihiro's welcoming speech, Chihiro later reveals that her speech was written by the former president of the student council from her first year, implying Mitsuru Kirijo helped her with her speech. Chihiro also reveals her past about her phobia about men, and apparently has gotten over with it, hinting that the Protagonist of Persona 3 may have established a relationship with her. ''The Animation'' In the anime, Chihiro gives the students of Yasogami High School a tour around the school. Gallery References Category:Persona 3 FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters